show_shreddersfandomcom-20200213-history
Herman
Herman is one of the main characters and co-hosts of Show Shredders. Bio Episode 1: Herman is the first character to ever speak in the series. Originally, he and his twin, Sherman, were supposed to host Show Shredders along, but at the beginning of episode 1, the review is interrupted by Bernard, and Herman asks him who he is. After introducing himself, Herman and Sherman allow him to review Wonky Whistle with them Episode 2: In episode 2, Herman, along with Sherman, are expecting to do the review by themselves, but to their delight, Bernard comes back, and they agree to let him help with the review again, and let him give his final rating. Episode 3: In episode 3, Herman and Sherman know that Bernard has officially become one of the main characters. When Bernard demands that his image must be rendered in high definition, Herman calls Shelldon, the head of the Show Shredders technical support department, and asks him to attend to this matter immediately. Shelldon does so, and Herman thanks him. Herman will continue to appear in every episode of Show Shredders and play his regular role. Personality Herman is the most positive critic on Show Shredders. Even when he hates the episode or movie that is being reviewed, he always tries to point out at least one positive thing about it. He does not cuss or swear as much as Sherman and Bernard, but he still does whenever the straw breaks the camel's back. Role in Show Shredders Herman is always the first character to speak on Show Shredders, and always introduces himself to the audience, and announces that he and Sherman are the Show Shredders. He is also the one who always gives the first rating--a mark out of ten--which is almost always higher than Sherman's rating. Relationships with Other Characters Sherman Sherman is Herman's twin brother. They generally get along well, but can have differences in opinions, such as when Sherman wants him to not be too generous in the final ratings of the episode, and telling him basic facts that he should already know, and Herman wants him to not constantly be pessimistic, and look for more positive things about whatever is being reviewed. Bernard Bernard and Herman usually get along fairly well. Herman a lot of time acknowledges when Bernard is right about a bullshit alert he points out in the episode or movie. Bernard can, however, get abrasive with him, such as when he calls him a jackass for not understanding his sarcasm. Shelldon Although he does not really hate him, Shelldon gets really annoyed whenever Herman interrupts whatever he's doing to help with technical support on Show Shredders. Herman also gets annoyed when Shelldon takes too long and becomes very demanding. Appearances *Every episode of Show Shredders Trivia *Herman is an exaggerated version of his real life counterpart. *Herman is three minutes older than his twin, Sherman. *Herman, along with Sherman, is the only character on Show Shredders who speaks but is never actually seen. He, along with Sherman and Officer Pluie, is also one of the only human characters in the show. *Herman's main sources of inspiration for reviewing media are the Engine Inspector, the Coffey Reviewer, and Jack Stevenson. **The Mysterious Mr. Enter is also an influence to Herman, as well as Sherman.Category:Characters